


Long Road to Recovery

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: Mckenzie Turner was a normal girl. Keyword was. After her closest friend ruins her mental state and she moves states away she finally is getting help. With old friends and new friends. With family and doctors. She'll realize it was never her fault and it was out of her control.





	1. Chapter 1

“I was just like everyone else. Until I wasn’t. I was a happy girl, with lots of friends. The only thing wrong with my life is the friend I lost. A fight never won. I walked away because I thought it would make me happy. It did anything but. Two months later my other friend is suddenly friends with  **Her** again. They hang out, they talk, and they both probably hate me. On the last day of ninth grade was when it started. My best friend Selena was all dressed up head to toe. I wasn’t, I looked like I just woke up. The look she gave me, lingered in my dreams. I never really knew why I loved my body, I was considered skinny even without a thigh gap. But I guess little things started to change. The more Selena canceled our plans to hang out with  **Her** , the more I stopped buying junk food. The more I stopped playing video games. I focused on working out. Suddenly I wanted a flat stomach. A big butt. And a thigh gap. I guess it got obsessive at one point. But I always ate. I may have cut junk food out of my life but I still ate. You need food to live. So I ate all these healthy alternatives. And I started drinking a gallon of water a day. I made sure I never left the house without makeup and I was always wearing fancy clothes.  I just wanted to fit in. My mind told me it was to show Selena that I could be better than  **Her.** I could be the better friend. We were best friends. I think it was also to be better than Selena herself. Which wasn’t hard. Tho I’d never tell her that. She wasn’t the prettiest or the smartest. But she always had a boyfriend. And a boy lined up for when she got dumped. You could say she was a slut. She was. I could never say that to her. But I think somewhere in my mind I knew she wasn’t my friend any longer she was who I wanted to be. I became a twisted version of her. A smart, pretty, athletic version of her. I was what she could have been if she wasn’t caught up in the fake. But somewhere along the way, I destroyed myself. Everything I stood for. Everything I wanted to be. Hoped to be. I would scream at myself if I got anything but I B. I would burn myself in the shower when I slipped up. I couldn’t be a screw-up but I felt like one. No matter how many guys asked me out. No matter how many A’s I got. I never realized something was wrong. Until my real friends pointed it out. I’ve been an empty shell since then.”   

 

“That is a lot to take in. Your real friends seemed to care about you. What happened to Selena after she saw your transformation?” Asked Dr. Kimp. 

 

“She got mad, angry. She wanted what light spotlight she had and I took it away from her. We haven’t talked since she called me a bitch.”  

 

“Can you recall how you two became friends?” 

 

“It was in the third grade. She was new to school….

  
  


“Class this is the new girl Selena Upman. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.” said Mrs. Chambers. Being the young girl I was I wasn’t shy of people yet, so I skipped right up to her desk. 

 

“Hi! I’m Mckenzie Turner. Do you wanna be friends?” I asked. Another girl, Daisy, walked by. 

 

“Trust me, you don’t want her as your friend,” said Daisy. 

 

“I’ll make my own choices. I want her to be my friend,” I said. 

 

“Really,” Selena whispered. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll be the best of friends,” I said. 

 

….I later found out that her ad Daisy use to go to preschool together and were best friends. Until they had a fight.” 

 

“So you knew her for a long time? And you knew her well?”

 

“Yeah I knew her for a long time, but I didn’t know her at all. She had an agenda for everyone in her life. I never knew mine was to hurt me so badly. She had a way about her that once you were in her life, You didn’t want to leave. You were addicted. Addicted to the mental abuse she’d use.” A timer beeped. 

 

“Well, I think this was a good first session. Your next one is scheduled for tomorrow same time,” said Dr. Kimp standing up. I followed her outside of the room. 

 

“Well how’d it go?” asked my mom. 

 

“She answered every question and opened up a little. I look forward to tomorrow,” said Dr. Kimp. My mom nodded. I walked outside of the office to wait for her. It was beautiful outside. Almost reminded me of home - I mean Pennsylvania. This was home now, Ames Iowa. Mom promised I could go back and visit. But we moved states away so I could get better. I didn’t think a whole lot was wrong. Just an identity crisis. Mom thought I was depressed, and suicidal. That I had every known mental issue. It was so stupid. Nothing was wrong with me. But there are actual people who need actual help with those kinds of things. It was ten minutes later that my mom came out of the office. We didn’t talk just drove to our new house. Mom parked then turned to look at me. 

 

“Sweetie in two weeks you’ll be starting school. You’re gonna be a senior. I want you to know that the doctor doesn’t think you should wear a lot of makeup.” I was about to argue but a glare cut me off. “She said only light makeup, like mascara and lipgloss only. She wants to find the root of the problem before you can use all that other stuff. It might set you back.” I nodded. 

 

“Whatever mom. It's fine. Not only do I have to start a new school, states away from my old one, with no friends in senior year, but now I have to look ugly.” I said opening the door. 

 

“You are not Ugly,” said my mom who followed me up to the door. I unlocked the door and went inside heading for the stairs. 

“God mom I didn’t mean it literally. Okay. I’m going to my room, I promised Alexa that I’d facetime her.” I said. I ran past my room and up the stairs to the loft. My laptop and sleeping bag was already there. Mom said I had to wait until the loft is fully painted before making it my room.  I opened my laptop and facetimed Alexa. Growing up Alexa was always there but we were never friends until middle school. 

 

“Hey, girl. How’d the appointment go?” she asked as soon as she picked up. 

 

“It was boring she asked me stupid questions. I told her how I and Selena became friends. Next appointment is tomorrow.” I said. She nodded. 

 

“Well everyone misses you. Marissa had us meet her. We are going to try and put together money so we can all visit during the first break from school. So all three of us got jobs.”

 

“That’s awesome. Did you find out what was going to happen since the class president moved away?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah about that. Selena got it since she was the one who ran against you,” said Alexa with a grimace on her face. I sighed. Of course, she got it. She got what she wanted when she wanted it. It’s always been that way. 

 

“Look I’ve got to go, but we’ll talk later,” I said before ending the call. I went downstairs and saw my mom in the living room. She’d be happy about this. 

 

“Mom, Can you get me a pb&j?” I asked. She nodded and quickly got up leading me into the kitchen. I only really ate salads, berries, and peppers anymore. I’d lost my appetite. But I’d eat this sandwich, I need to. And I did. As soon as my mom sat it in front of me I forced myself to eat it. I faster I got better the sooner I could go home. 

 

“Sweetie it’s late. Why don’t you go to bed.” suggested mom. 

 

“Okay,” I said before heading for the loft. I got changed and into the sleeping bag. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. 

  
  
  


“So today we are going to pick up right where we left off.” Said Dr. Kimp. I nodded as I sat down. “So you said that Selena had an agenda. When did you first notice it?” 

 

“It was a year later. She was stealing people’s homework and throwing it out. She said she wanted to be the smartest. She never stole my homework though. I made sure of it.” 

 

“What about your other friends. Your mom mentioned a Sadie.”

“Sadie and I meet on the bus to kindergarten on the first day. Turned out we had the same class. We’ve been friends since then. But in 9th grade, our friendship turned into that of a best friend. We got closer.” I said. 

 

“Did she ever do anything to you?”

 

“No. I mean when we were very young she had trouble keeping my secrets to herself. But she grew out of that.”

 

“Did Selena like her?”

 

“She never had a problem with Sadie. They weren’t friends and Selena would bully her behind her back. But they never really talked to each other unless I was around.”

 

“Did Selena have a problem with any of your current friends?”

 

“Alexa. She always thought she was stupid and not good enough. She makes fun of her behind her back and would try and turn me against her. It never worked because while Alexa comes off strong if you get to know her she has only good intentions and a pure heart.”

 

“So Selena didn’t affect you enough to stop you from making a deep bond with Alexa. Would you say that made her jealous? How many deep connections you had with other people?”

 

“Yeah, I guess she’d be mad cause I was close to our shared friends then she was. But I don’t think she was like that with Alexa. I think Alexa was someone who was, in her eyes, better than her.” An alarm went off. 

 

“Well this session is over. I won’t be seeing you again until the first day of school. So you can get settled in and everything. In fact, there’s a nice bookshop on the main street. Sally’s Book Nook. You should check it out,” said Dr. Kimp as she led me to the front room. My mom and I left as soon as she saw me. 

 

“Sweetie. When we get home I want you to think up some things you can do tomorrow. I don’t want you sitting inside all day.” said Mom as she started driving. I just nodded and closed my eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So today we are going to pick up right where we left off.” Said Dr. Kimp. I nodded as I sat down. “So you said that Silena had an agenda. When did you first notice it?” 

 

“It was a year later. She was stealing people’s homework and throwing it out. She said she wanted to be the smartest. She never stole my homework though. I made sure of it.” 

 

“What about your other friends. Your mom mentioned a Sadie.”

“Sadie and I meet on the bus to kindergarten on the first day. Turned out we had the same class. We’ve been friends since then. But in 9th grade, our friendship turned into that of a best friend. We got closer.” I said. 

 

“Did she ever do anything to you?”

 

“No. I mean when we were very young she had trouble keeping my secrets to herself. But she grew out of that.”

 

“Did Silena like her?”

 

“She never had a problem with Sadie. They weren’t friends and Silena would bully her behind her back. But they never really talked to each other unless I was around.”

 

“Did Silena have a problem with any of your current friends?”

 

“Alexa. She always thought she was stupid and not good enough. She makes fun of her behind her back and would try and turn me against her. It never worked because while Alexa comes off strong if you get to know her she has only good intentions and a pure heart.”

 

“So Silena didn’t affect you enough to stop you from making a deep bond with Alexa. Would you say that made her jealous? How many deep connections you had with other people?”

 

“Yeah, I guess she’d be mad cause I was closer to our shared friends then she was. But I don’t think she was like that with Alexa. I think Alexa was someone who was, in her eyes, better than her.” An Alarm went off. 

 

“Well, this session is over. I won’t be seeing you again until the first day of school. So you can get settled in and everything. In fact, there’s a nice bookshop on the main street. Sally’s Book Nook. You should check it out,” said Dr. Kimp as she led me to the front room. My mom and I left as soon as she saw me. 

 

“Sweetie. When we get home I want you to think up some things you can do tomorrow. I don’t want you sitting inside all day.” said Mom as she started driving. I just nodded and closed my eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I looked around outside. After getting in a screaming match with my mom about not wanting to do anything I was thrown out of the house. Not literally. I just can’t come back in until an hour up. But mom did promise this would be the only day I had to go outside. At least until school started.  If I was going to be out here I should make the best of it. I started walking away from my house. Not really sure what I was doing. 

 

“HEY! What out.” I looked up only to get hit in the face with a ball. I looked at the girl who yelled out. She was fast approaching. I picked up her ball and handed it to her. “Are you new around here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

 

“Yeah, I just moved in. I’m Mckenzie Turner.” 

 

“I’m Teresa Drawing. Are you going anywhere? We could hang out. I could show you around.”  She started spinning the ball on her finger. 

 

“I was just walking,” I said. I knew I should’ve told her I want her to show me around, but I can’t show that kind of weakness. 

 

“Well now I’m walking with you and talking about every place we pass,” she said tossing the ball back towards what looked like her younger brother. It was a basketball. She basically dragged me right towards the direction of the main street. 

 

“You really don’t have to do this.” Really I didn’t need more competition.

 

“I want to. So this right here is an Ice cream shop. Everyone hangs out in there during the school year but during summer its just kids and old people. Across the street is all the clothing stores. The rest are just law buildings. Maybe a tax building.” she said dragging me down the sidewalk. “And this is very special. It's rumored that this book store was here since the founding of the town. This is Sally’s Book Nook.” 

 

“Yeah someone told me this would be the best place to go,” I said. She turned and smiled at me. 

 

“It’s one of the best places in town besides the park.” She grabbed my wrist again and pulled me into the store. It was a small room with a desk and a young lady sitting behind the desk. There was a door behind the desk that was covered by a curtain of beads. 

 

“Tess, It’s good to see you again so soon. And I see you’ve brought a friend.” The lady behind the desk smiled. It reminded me of how I use to smile. It was mischievous. 

 

“Sally this is Mckenzie. She just moved here.”

 

“Why don’t you take her back to the actual Nook.” Teresa smiled at me and pushed me through the beaded curtain. There was only one boy in there. He is blonde and really skinny. He had a pastel blue and purple flower crown. He was wearing a white shirt with a baby pink cardigan and baby pink jeans. His shoes looked to be converse but they were a mix of a bunch of different pastels. The room itself was big. Every window had a seat built in. There were shelves of books lining the walls. There were big chairs and tables everywhere. The boy seemed to be drawing something. He almost looked princess-like. 

 

“Tavy, I didn’t know you’d be here today,” Tess said. The boy looked up. I didn’t know it then but this was something I’d never forget. His eyes were blue when you first looked at him. But even from far away you could see the different colors swirling around in his eyes. 

 

“Hey, Tess. New girl. You guys come here to enjoy the book nook?” he asked. For being a popular place no one was here. It was weird.

 

“Yeah, I’m showing Mckenzie around.”

 

“Nice name. I’m Octavian, my friends call me Tav or Tavy, so feel free to use either of those. You’ll find that we are very awesome and likable. Imma called you Kenz.” he said smiling.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” I said. His smile grew even more. 

 

“My sister said since there’s probably going to be no business today that she’s gonna put on a movie. You two wanna join?” Tavy asked cleaning up his art supplies. 

 

“What kind of movie?” I asked. 

 

“We were going to put in some old 80’s movie. I think it was The Outsiders,” said Tavy. 

 

“I’d like to stay,” I said. It was true. For the first time in years, I didn’t feel like I needed to compete. I felt like a kid again. The Outsiders was my favorite movie. 

 

“Then we are staying,” said Teresa. 

 

                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I blinked when I realized that it was way past 7 o’clock. I should get home. After finishing the movie we played board games and told each other things. Apparently, Tess and Tavy were best friends. And this place was cool to them but no one else liked it. I felt like we had known each other forever. I even told them about Dr. Kimp.  Tavy saw her too. He had an eating problem. It hadn’t become a disorder yet. But it was close and he didn’t want it to become one. 

 

“I’ve got to get home. My mom is probably freaking out.” I said. We all stood up. 

 

“We’ll walk you home,” said Tavy. I nodded it was a silent walk. But it wasn’t awkward. It was peaceful. I couldn’t believe I made friends. I didn’t want to it just happened. But I wouldn’t give this up for anything.  

 

“Hey I live right next door,” Said Tavy pointing to the house beside mine. 

 

“And I live across the street from him,” said Tess as we walked up to my front door. I knocked. It was my dad who answered. 

 

“We were so worried. Your mom told you to go outside for an hour but she opened the door and you were gone,” he said. 

 

“I’m sorry. Tess wanted to show me around and then we ran into Tavy and we lost track of time, I said. He sighed. 

 

“It’s fine. Your mother just finished making dinner. You guys can stay for dinner if you want.” My dad suggested before walking back into the house.   

 

“Do you guys wanna come in?” I asked. They looked at each other then back at me before nodding. I led them to the kitchen.

 

“Okay my parents are weird so don’t ask embarrassing questions,” I said. 

 

“Okay, but just to clarify we can ask questions…” Tess trailed off. The table was already set for five. My mom was sitting at one end of the table dad at the other. Tavy opted to sit by himself on one side across from me. 

 

“Hello, I’m Mackenzie’s mom. It was nice of you to join us.” Both Tavy and Tess smiled.

 

“I’m Tessera and this is Octavian,” After introducing themselves my mom told us to dig in. We all ate, which was surprising because I even went back for seconds without realizing it. At that moment I wasn’t thinking about how I would look. 

 

“So are there any cute boys around here,” Asked my mom. 

 

“Yeah you could say that,” Said Tavy. We finished in silence after that and said goodbyes at the door. It was the first real day I had in a while. 

  
  



End file.
